Himuro's Secret
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: "Yang benar saja, dari sekian banyak siswa di SMA Yosen, mengapa harus Wei Liu yang mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini dipendam Himuro Tatsuya?", untuk event #TAKABURC


**Himuro's Secret**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Due to a collab between JesslynKR (starter) and KareshiKanojo (finisher)**

 **Chara : Himuro Tatsuya & Wei Liu. No Pair**

 **Warning : Salah satu rahasia Himuro yang saya tuliskan berdasarkan headcanon yang dimuat di tumblr. Okamura dan Fukui sudah lulus, jadi Himuro memegang posisi sebagai kapten. Genre friendship, kecuali kalian memiliki imajinasi sendiri #plak**

 **Summary : Yang benar saja, dari sekian banyak siswa di SMA Yosen, mengapa harus Wei Liu yang mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini dipendam Himuro Tatsuya?**

* * *

 **.**

Himuro Tatsuya duduk di bangku pemain. Menyambar botol minumnya dan mengusap keringatnya, ia membuang napas.

Tim Basket Yosen kini sedang berlatih, seperti biasanya. Dilatih oleh pelatih cantik tapi ganas, Araki Masako, yang merupakan mantan pemain tim basket wanita Jepang. Ia melatih dengan penuh kedisiplinan – bahkan bisa menggunakan kekerasan, ingat _shinai_ -nya itu? Terutama kepada Murasakibara yang sering latihan diselingi makan cemilan.

Suara decitan sepatu dan bola basket yang memantul di lantai terdengar seperti biasa.

Himuro mengusap lagi keningnya. Pemuda yang baru-baru ini ditunjuk sebagai kapten, tampak kelelahan.

"Saya penasaran dengan mata kirimu yang selalu ditutupi itu."

Wei Liu, teman sekelasnya yang berasal dari Cina itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan terlalu penasaran. Biasa saja kok." Himuro terkekeh. Wei Liu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Siapa juga yang penasaran," desis Liu. Sinis seperti biasa. Himuro berdiri, lalu melangkah lagi ke lapangan. Bersiap untuk berlatih lagi.

Tanpa tahu kalau ada yang memerhatikannya.

Sudah sepuluh menit Himuro berlatih. One-on-one dengan pemain lain, men _dribble_ bola, atau mencetak _three point shoot_. Murasakibara dan Liu pun sama, sibuk dengan latihan entah bagaimana, angin masuk ke dalam _gym_ dan menyibakkan poni Himuro. Wei Liu yang kebetulan berada di depannya terkejut.

Mata kiri Himuro yang terlihat... kosong? Atau... berbeda?

Wei Liu berpikir sejenak. Jangan bilang mata kiri Himuro buta?!

"Ah, kau melihatnya ya." Himuro merapikan poninya sehingga menutupi mata kirinya lagi. "Ah, kurasa kau memang harus tahu. Ya, mata kiriku buta."

Serius deh, dari sekian banyaknya siswa Yosen, mengapa harus Wei Liu yang mengetahui rahasia mengenai mata kirinya? Rahasia mengenai mata kiri Himuro yang buta? Mengapa bukan Murasakibara yang memang dekat dengannya?

Himuro seakan-akan membaca pikiran Liu.

"Ah tidak. Kau siswa pertama yang mengetahui hal ini."

"Wah, kalau begitu saya sangatlah beruntung bukan, ketua?"

"Mungkin."

Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah tangan besar memegang kepala Wei Liu dan membuat murid bermata sipit tersebut terkejut. Bungkus kulit _maiubo_ yang sudah ludes dimakan si pemilik tangan berambut ungu dengan wajah malasnya itu dibuang sekenanya ke sembarang tempat.

Himuro memalingkan mukanya, mencoba untuk menahan tawa sebisa mungkin. Namun ia gagal, tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa geli menyerang saraf tertawa miliknya.

" _Ne_ Muro _cchin_ , apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Wajah Wei Liu pucat, sepucat susu segar yang baru saja diperah dari sapinya langsung. Ia takut tangan Murasakibara yang besar itu menghancurkan tengkorak kepalanya sekali remas. Himuro kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk yang didudukinya, kemudian menepuk kepala Murasakibara yang jauh lebih tinggi beberapa kali. Menandakan bahwa si _titan_ ungu harus melepaskan tangannya dari kepala si murid Cina.

"Kami hanya sedang membicarakan tentang gaya latihan saja, benar kan?"

Wei Liu menjawab dengan anggukan berkali-kali, sementara Murasakibara sudah melepaskan cengkeraman kepalanya dan mulai membuka _snack_ lainnya sembari memandangi Himuro yang tertawa lepas.

"Hmm... Muro _cchin_ bahagia..."

.

 _Owari~_

.

 _ **Author's note:**_

(kami, KareshiKanojo, benar-benar meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada JesslynKR yang telah bersusah payah membuat karya ini dan kami menghancurkannya T^T terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau ber- _collab_ ria dengan kami yang masih amatir ini * _ojigi_ * terima kasih juga atas kepercayaannya...)


End file.
